ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Autumn Crisis
The Autumn Crisis is an ongoing conflict occuring in the year 370 AC in the months following the death of King Alesander Baratheon. It was perpetrated by House Baratheon of Dragonstone through an unlawful attempt to seize the regency of Robert III Baratheon from the hands of the Small Council and Lord Protector Roland Westerling. After several months of brewing the conflict became official following the continued acts of treason of Cassana Baratheon towards the Crown and the refusal to stop these affairs leading to Dragonstone being named a traitor to the Realm. Background Following the death of Alesander Baratheon the regency for King Robert fell to Roland Westerling which was ultimately contested by Cassana Baratheon. After a failed attempt to convince the council that Lord Westerling should relinquish regency in favour of Lady Cassana a vote was held among the Small Council with Lord Westerling winning the vote by a decisive count of seven to one with one abstaining vote. Roland Westerling was named Lord Regent and Lord Protector shortly after and Lady Cassana would flee the city shortly after the coronation of King Robert. Shortly after Cassana's departure her involvement in a spoiled plot by Pearse Peasebury to kidnap King Robert and place Cassana as Lady Regent was revealed. Tensions would be high between Dragonstone and the rest of the Realm with Dragonstone taking questionable actions against the Crown and slanderous actions against Roland Westerling. Despite reason to suspect treason the Small Council decided against forcing Cassana Baratheon to answer and instead focused on the aftermath of the Conflagration of Sunspear and the Cleaning of the Kingswood. Ultimately Cassana Baratheon would find herself in dire straights as her actions against the Crown further revealed themselves. First, she was named as an accomplice in a plot to murder Roland Westerling and name Cassana Baratheon as Lady Regent by Stannis Seaworth and members of the Kingsguard, Artos Dayne and Steffon Flowers. Following this Gowen Baratheon was caught attempt to hire sellswords in Lys to use against the Crown to seize the regency by force. Gowen would ultimately be captured and sent to King's Landing following an agreement between the Lord Regent and the High Magister of Lys. Shortly after this event it was revealed that Dragonstone had been raising soldiers and ships to use against the Crown and encouraging dissent through the Narrow Sea. These actions would lead to the Small Council to send an ultimatum to Dragonstone urging Cassana to stop her plots and answer for them to King's Landing or be named a traitor. After refusal to the ultimatum and indicating to the Crown that Dragonstone would attempt to seize the Crown through whatever means necessary, Cassana Baratheon was named a traitor to the realm and would shortly after be denounced by the Faith of the Seven while the Crown prepared its response. The Autumn Crisis With Autumn just taking its first strides, the realm looked onwards to see how this conflict would be resolved. The forces of the Crown lead by Roland Westerling, Alan Tarly and Gwayne Redwyne would set sail against Dragonstone with the might of two navies, alerting the island of their arrival mere hours before and leaving the forces of Dragonstone to scramble in defense as they managed their own forces against this possibly threat. Aftermath